jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Blog:Ben Braden/„Force Friday“
In wenigen Minuten beginnt auch in Deutschland der Force Friday, der das Potenzial hat, nach dem 4. Mai zum nächsten Star Wars-„Feiertag“ zu werden. Die Liste der Veröffentlichungen ist gigantisch - einen kleinen Ausschnitt findet man hier - und wir lernen daraus, dass wenn Disney schon einen neuen SW-Film produziert, der Konzern auch einen erheblichen Gewinn schon vor der Premiere für sich selbst herausschlägt. In diesem Blog soll es aber v.a. um die morgen erwerbbaren Literaturprodukte gehen, die sich wirklich zum Kaufen lohnen: Aftermath rechts|150px Ganz oben auf meiner Liste ist der Roman von Chuck Wendig (dem verrückten Autoren, der es durch einen Tweet tatsächlich zu Star Wars schaffte), da er direkt an das Ende von anknüpft und damit ohne Zweifel einen wichtigen Story-Beitrag zum neuen Kanon liefern wird. Die bisherigen Vorschauseiten waren sehr viel versprechend und es wurde deutlich, dass mit der Zerstörung des Todessterns nicht gleich galaxisweiter Frieden herrschte. Erscheinen wird das Buch in Deutschland übrigens unter dem Titel Nachspiel im Frühjahr 2016. Der zweite Todesstern wurde zerstört, der Imperator getötet und Darth Vader niedergestreckt. Vernichtende Schläge gegen das Imperium und entscheidende Siege für die Rebellen-Allianz. Aber der Kampf für die Freiheit ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Während das Imperium durch die kritischen Niederlagen bei den Kämpfen um Endor wankt, nutzt die Rebellenallianz - nun eine junge Neue Republik - ihren Vorteil um die zerschlagenen Streitkräfte des Feindes weiter zu dezimieren, bevor sie sich wieder sammeln und einen Gegenschlag verüben können. Doch über dem entfernten Planten Akiva offenbart sich eine bedrohliche Darstellung der Stärke des Feindes. Alleine auf einer Erkundungsmission wird der Pilot Wedge Antilles Zeuge, wie sich Imperiale Sternzerstörer wie Greifvögel sammeln, die bereit sind sich auf ihre Beute zu stürzen. Doch bevor er Meldung an die Führer der Neuen Republik machen kann, wird er gefangen genommen. Zur gleichen Zeit befindet sich auf der Plantenoberfläche die ehemalige Rebellenkämpferin Norra Wexley, die zu ihrer Heimatwelt zurückgekehrt ist, um sich wieder mit ihrem entfremdeten Sohn zusammenzufinden, und begierig darauf ist sich ein neues Leben an einem weit entfernten Ort aufzubauen. Aber als Norra den dringenden Notruf von Wedge Antilles abfängt, wird ihr bewusst, dass ihre Zeit als Freiheitskämpferin noch nicht vorüber ist. Dabei weiß sie nicht, wie nahe der Feind bereits ist - oder wie entscheidend und gefährlich ihre neue Mission sein wird. Entschlossen die Macht des Imperiums zu erhalten, finden sich die überlebenden imperialen Elitetruppen auf Akiva ein, um ein streng geheimes Treffen abzuhalten - um die Kräfte zu vereinen und für einen Gegenschlag zu sammeln. Aber sie haben nicht mit Norra und ihren neuen Verbündeten gerechnet - ihren technisch hochbegabten Sohn, einen Zabrak-Kopfgeldjäger und ein ruchloser imperialer Abtrünniger - die bereit sind alles zu geben um die unterdrückendende Herrschaft des Imperiums ein für alle Mal zu beenden. ---- Imperium in Trümmern rechts|150px Ebenfalls auf meiner Liste ist die vierteilige Comic-Serie Shattered Empire, deren erste Ausgabe am Force Friday erscheint. Die Vorschauseite zeigt die Schlacht von Endor, sodass der Comic wahrscheinlich die Geschichte der Großen Drei direkt nach dem Sieg behandeln wird, während Aftermath sich dem Anschein nach um Wedge Antilles dreht. Haben wir uns nicht alle schon einmal gefragt, was genau nach Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi Ritter passiert. Dieser Sonderband beantwortet diese Frage und ist gleichzeitig die perfekte Vorbereitung für Episode VII. Der zweite Todesstern wurde vernichtet und mit ihm Imperator Palpatine. Doch die Tatsache, dass die Sith besiegt wurden, bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass alles in Ordnung ist… ---- Verlorene Welten rechts|150px Das nächste must-have-Buch ist für mich Lost Stars von Claudia Gray. Ich kannte die Autorin bisher nicht, aber sie scheint im Fantasy-Bereich großartige Arbeit zu leisten, und die bisher geleakten Infos über den Jugendroman hören sich auch sehr gut an. Das Buch handelt von der Liebe zweier junger Erwachsene, die während der turbulenten Ereignisse des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges einige Hindernisse überwinden muss. Angeblich erstreckt sich die Zeitspanne bis 5 NSY, was verspricht, die Zeit zwischen und näher zu beleuchten. DER LANGE ARM DES IMPERIUMS … … hat mittlerweile auch die entlegensten Winkel der Galaxie erreicht. So auch den Planeten Jelucan im Outer Rim. Für den jungen Aristokraten Thane Kyrell und seine Freundin Ciena Ree ist damit ein Herzenswunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, denn nun können sie auf der Imperialen Akademie ihre Leidenschaft für das Fliegen ausleben. Doch schon bald muss Thane erkennen, dass er die rücksichtslosen Methoden des Imperiums verabscheut. Er kehrt daraufhin der Akademie den Rücken und schließt sich der Rebellion an. Damit bringt er Ciena in eine äußerst unangenehme Lage, da sie sich nun zwischen ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Imperium und ihrer Jugendliebe entscheiden muss, denn für sie ist Thane nun … AUF DER SEITE DES FEINDES ---- Die Waffe eines Jedi/Bewegliches Ziel/Im Auftrag der Rebellion Diese drei Jugendromane rund um die Großen Drei möchte ich gerne in Einem abhaken. Da der Hauptteil der Geschichten während der Original-Trilogie angesiedelt ist, wird die Story wahrscheinlich irrelevant für den Kinobesuch im Dezember sein - die Easter Eggs werden wahrscheinlich mehr einen Fun Effect bieten. Dennoch lohnt sich der Kauf meiner Meinung nach und v.a. die Figur der Jessika Pava auf dem Luke-Roman scheint wichtig zu sein. Erwähnenswert ist noch, dass die Prologe viele Jahre nach stattfinden und nach dem Motto „Erzähl mal eine Geschichte von früher“ gestaltet sind. Das waren meine Kaufempfehlungen für den morgigen Tag. Ich freue mich darauf, von euch zu hören, ob sie sich als nützlich erwiesen haben. May the Force Friday be with you! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:58, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Star-Wars-Blogs